Quand Harry mène l'enquête !
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: ¤FIC TERMINEE¤ O.S. Mais qui a volé le journal de la grande Hermione Granger ? Mystère et CHocogrenouille ! Moi Harry j'enquête et j'ai trouvé qui c'était et vous ?


**Ca faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans ma tête et je l'ai écrite en une après midi, allez chers inspecteurs et Inspectrice, tous les Hercule Poirot, Miss Marple, Sherlock Holmes, et autre ... **

**QUI EST LE COUPABLE ?**

**Dites moi à qui vous aviez pensé**

**Bonne lecture****

* * *

**

Quand Harry mène l'enquête : Le rapt du Journal Intime d'Hermione.

Harry posa sa plume sur la table il était heureux, pourquoi ? Il venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, il referma le livre et le rangea. Il sortit un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Tenant la plume en l'air il relisait le sujet de son devoir de divination :

« Quels sont les avantages du troisième œil ? Comment exploiter ceux-ci dans la vie de tous les jours ? »

Harry soupira, le troisième œil refusait de se révéler à lui. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide au près d'Hermione puisqu'elle a abandonnée cette matière, quand à demander à Lavande ou Pavarti, autant embrasser un scroutt à pétard ! Ron avait abandonné la partie bien avant lui, il avait écris :

« Le troisième sers à lire l'avenir, il permet de vérifier si la journée sera bonne »

Harry ne pouvait quand même pas faire moins que ça ! Il regarda sa plume l'encre s'était évaporée. Il retrempa le bec de sa plume dans l'encrier.

« Le troisième œil n'est qu'une élucubration d'une folle qui croit que l'avenir est figée, imperméable. Son utilité résulte à permettre de faire une matière abstraite où les élèves peuvent dormir dans les effluves d'encens. »

Harry relit et un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Harry tourna la tête Hermione le regardait.

Tiens, lis et dis moi ce que tu en penses…

Hermione leva gracieusement un sourcil et se saisit du parchemin. Elle le parcourut de son regard noisette et se mit à rire.

Chapeau ceci vaut un O+.

Harry se mit à rire en reprenant son papier.

Je devrai l'afficher dans la salle non ?

Tu risques d'attirer les foudres de Brown et de Patil.

Mouais tu as raison, confirma Harry. Dans le dortoir, je vais l'afficher dans le dortoir.

Qu'est ce que tu vas afficher dans NOTRE dortoir ? Demanda la voix de Ron.

Ceci, annonça fièrement Harry. Mon essai sur la divination.

Ron attrapa le parchemin et le lu.

Effectivement il est bien, mais j'aurais rajouté « confortablement » après dormir.

Hermione monta à son dortoir.

Alors comment va Padma ? Demanda malicieusement Harry

Ron se mit à rougir.

Elle va bien. Elle reprend le dessus.

Harry ferma les yeux, il se souvenait de la dernière bataille de cette guerre. Il avait réussit à vaincre Voldemort, comment ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, coup de chance, mais surtout grâce aux coups de mains de ses amis. Malefoy était resté égal à lui-même, arrogant n'hésitant pas à invectiver le trio populaire de Poudlard. Harry et lui entretenaient des relations conflictuelles mais ils se respectaient l'un l'autre. Quand à Rogue, il avait vieilli, il devenait plus acerbe plus amère. Il supportait de moins en moins les Gryffondor, à cause de la victoire de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment un gringalet de dix-sept ans avait pu vaincre le plus grand de tout les mages noirs. Harry était devenu plus que le survivant, il était devenu le vainqueur. Malefoy disait qu'il avait une vrai tête de vainqueur, comment a-t-il pu connaître cette phrase moldue ? Cela restait un véritable mystère.

NON s'écria une voix.

Harry reconnut la voix d'Hermione.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron, il se précipita à l'escalier.

RON ! S'écria Harry, mais c'était trop tard, Ron était à la cinquième marche.

Zut s'écria le rouquin qui venait de se rappeler que l'escalier se transformait en toboggan quand un garçon essayait de monter dans le dortoir des filles. Le denier en date était Seamus qui voulait voir Lavande, il était monté en courant, il était arrivé à l'avant dernière marche et il redescendit sur le ventre aussi rapidement, même plus vite qu'à la monté. Ron glissa et se retrouva affalé sur le sol sous les rires des autres.

Oh ça va ! Marmonna t il

Hermione descendit le toboggan et se précipita sur ses livres, elle fouilla.

ZUT !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Mione ?

On m'a volé mon Journal intime ! S'écria la Gryffondor.

Hein ?

T'es sûre ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui normalement il a une cachette et il n'y est plus !

Elle s'assit dans le canapé en croisant les bras, cherchant dans sa tête tous les endroits possibles où il pouvait bien être. Puis elle eut un sourire machiavélique.

De toute manière on verra qui c'est, je l'ai enchanté de manière à ce que l'ouvreur en paie les conséquences.

Harry et Ron frémirent, il se rappelaient de Marrietta.

Bon faisons la liste de tes ennemis, lança Harry.

Malefoy, … commença Hermione.

Tous les Serpentard, annonça Ron.

Hermione le regarda .

Tous les Serpentard, nota Harry et plus particulièrement Malefoy, s'écria Harry avec un sourire vengeur.

Chez les Poufsouffle, continua Ron.

J ne vois personne, commença Hermione en pleine réflexion.

Personne ? S'interloqua Harry. Et Francine Fustigan.

Francine ? Et ben ?

Elle t'en veut tu te rappelles ?

Ah oui ! S'exclama Hermione.

Chez les Serdaigle ?

Cho, Marrietta, annonça Hermione.

L'épisode du cafard n'était pas encore oublié.

Et chez les Gryff' ?

Pavarti, Lavande, annonça sans hésiter Hermione.

Question, commença Ron.

Oui ?

Comment les autres auraient il pu avoir accès au journal ?

Euh, commença Harry.

Ils ont pu avoir des liens avec un d'ici, annonça Hermione.

Les regards du trio allaient l'un à l'autre, cherchant à trouver le sniffleur, mais rien.

Bon je vais mener l'enquête, annonça Harry. Maintenant j'ai l'habitude. Comment est il ?

Rouge et jaune avec un lion dessus, répondit Hermione.

Harry sortit de la maison. Il furetait de droite et de gauche. Il commença par suivre Malefoy, il n'était pas entouré de ses gorilles étrange… Il le suivit de loin, il eut juste le temps de se cacher, car Malefoy s'était retourné. S'était il fait repéré ? Harry se risqua à regarder, il vit Malefoy entrer dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Harry s'approcha et écouta à la porte.

Bonjour ma flamme, murmurait le Serpentard.

Je t'aime mon dragon, répondit une voix inconnue, en fait pas si inconnu que ça, elle semblait familière .Parkinson ? Non ce n'était pas elle. Alors qui ? Harry entendit des bruits très suggestifs et un rire. Il garda en mémoire ce rire.

Il n'avait plus rien à apprendre, il s'esquiva car il entendait venir quelqu'un. Il tourna dans un couloir avant de percuter Neville avec un Serdaigle. Harry se releva.

Désolé Neville.

De rien Harry, au fait cette enquête pour le Journal Intime d'Hermione ?

Elle avance elle avance même très bien, annonça Harry un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il dépassa Neville et tourna dans un escalier.

Harry avait quelques pistes, il devait les suivre jusqu'au bout. Il traversa une petite cours quand il s'arrêta.

Vous savez quoi ? Annonça une voix.

Non, répliqua une autre.

On a volé le journal de Granger et Harry Potter enquête.

Harry se dirigea vers ces voix, il trouva Lavande et Pavarti en grande discussion avec Fustigan.

Tiens, tiens quand on parle du dragon, annonça Fustigan dans un sourire.

Vous aimeriez bien savoir ce qu'il y avait dans son journal ?

Oui annonça Lavande. J'aimerai bien lire le livre rouge et Jaune.

Comment le sais tu ? Demanda Harry sur le qui vive.

Je l'ai vu une fois entre ses mains.

Ah ! Répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'en retourna il regarda sa feuille, Lavande avait déjà vu le journal, mais seulement vu ? Harry savait que Neville était avec Lovegdod, peut être que le couple Lovegood/Neville puis Lovegood aurait pu le transmettre à Cho ou Marrietta, mais peut être qu'elle préfèrerait plutôt Fustigan ? Harry commençait à tracer des ligne reliant certaines personnes. Il devait savoir quelles étaient les protections du journal. Il retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où se trouvait Hermione.

'Mione quelles sont les protections ?

La Gryffondor était assise sur le canapé et elle était en train de lire un épais bouquin sur l'art et la manière de transformer le plomb en or.

Et bien celui qui l'ouvrait se retrouvait affublé d'oreille d'âne, comme le roi Midas et il subirait un sort d'oubliette.

Ah, murmura Harry pas rassuré. Très dissuasifs.

Hermione sourit.

Toute l'école en parle, annonça Harry.

Et bien que grand bien leur fasse.

Harry s'étonna.

Plus ils en parleront plus le voleur se démasquera.

Bon c'est l'heure du repas, tu viens Hermione ?

Elle posa le livre sur la table et accompagna Harry à la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à leur table, toutes les conversations se turent tous regardaient Hermione et Harry. Ce dernier se leva.

Oui Hermione s'est fait voler son Journal Intime et Oui j'enquête.

Ca ne m'étonne pas, murmura la voix de Rogue.

Et bien je vais commencer les questions.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la table des Serpentard avec un sourire jubilatoire sur les lèvres.

Malefoy ! Je commence par toi !

Quel Honneur, rétorqua le Serpentard un sourire Malfoysien sur les lèvre.

Je te verrai bien voler le Journal.

Quelle accusation il me faut des preuves Potter.

Oh si tu l'a volé on le saura tôt ou tard.

Harry se retourna et glissa sur le dallage.

Et bien Vainqueur on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? Ironisa Malefoy ce qui fit rire la table des Serpentard.

Je ne tiens peut être pas sur mes jambes mais je n'ai pas secret qui pourrait ternir ma réputation au sein de ma maison.

Malefoy blanchit, il se leva.

Qu'insinues tu Potter ?

Oh rien, juste que ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas de Journal que l'on n'a pas de secret.

Potter, j'insulte, je ridiculise, je cris, je jette, je dénonce, j'attaque par derrière, mais jamais je viole un journal intime !

Mouais on dit ça.

Malefoy se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentait les regards des autres sur lui des regards curieux. Il préféra battre en retraite, il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Il s'avança au milieu de la grande allée et glissa en avant. Cela aurait pu être anodin si un livre n'était pas sortit de sa poche un livre rouge et jaune avec un lion sur la couverture. Il y eut une et une seule exclamation.

Mon journal, s'exclama Hermione.

Harry le ramassa.

Et bien Malefoy la chance tourne.

La ferme le balafré, éructa le blond.

Et bien nous allons procéder à l'analyse des empreintes.

Je le fais annonça Hermione.

Elle posa son journal sur la table et prenant sa baguette elle lança un sort de révélation d'empreintes. Celui qui avait touché le journal voyait une flèche rouge au dessus de sa tête.

Bon voyons les flèches.

Harry fit un tour d'horizon.

Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Chang, Edgcombes, Abotts, Finnigan, Dean, Londubat, Weasley (tous), Fustigan, Brown, Patil (les deux), Cirvey (les deux), Lovegood.

Et bien il s'avèrerait qu'Hermione tienne un journal publique lança Dumbledore amusé.

Ce qui déclancha des rires. Harry reconnu ce rire, il n'osait pas y croire. Elle ? Il ne s'en doutait pas.

Potter on n'est pas si innocent que ça, lança Rogue.

En effet au dessus de la tête de Harry il y avait une flèche rouge.

Normale, répondit Harry puisque je viens juste de l'avoir dans la main.

Rogue venait de se faire battre, il se refermait sur lui-même.

Bon le coupable est Malefoy, le journal vient de sa poche.

Et non, ce n'est pas moi et comment j'aurai pu l'avoir entre mes mains ?

Tous simplement par l'intermédiaire de …

Harry sourit, un sourire diabolique qui fit blanchir Malefoy.

De GINNY Weasley.

Il y eut des cris de stupéfaction et d'effroi.

HEIN CETTE FOUINE AVEC MA SŒUR ! Cria Ron.

Monsieur Weasley, s'indigna MacGonagall.

Parkinson venait de se figer, Ginny était blanche.

Comment ? Murmura Malefoy.

Au hasard des rencontres, un dragon et une flamme.

Malefoy reprit ses esprits.

Et alors j'aime Ginny Weasley, ça dérange quelqu'un ?

Mais Draguichounnet ?

Tu m'énerves ! aboya Malefoy.

Il se déplaça à la table des Gryffondor et embrassa la rouquine qui répondit à ce baiser.

Mais Ginny bégaya Ron.

Laisses les ils sont mignons lit dit Padma à son oreille.

Weasley, je te promets que je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

T'a intérêt, lança le rouquin.

Ron ! Lança Ginny.

Ce dernier se renfrogna.

Au fait Ron, lança Harry. Tu as pris le journal.

Ron semblait mal à l'aise.

On peut utiliser le vérisatum ?

Bien sûr que non Potter, répondit MacGonagall scandalisée.

Ah bon, répondit Harry.

Oui j'avoue rétorqua Ron. J'ai eu le journal dans les mains par l'intermédiaire de Pavarti, je voulais savoir si elle avait un quelconque sentiment envers moi.

Mais tu n'étais pas avec Padma s'étonna Harry.

Pas à ce moment là puis je lui ai dit de le remettre en place car je ne voulais plus le lire j'avais rencontré Padma.

Harry passa un par un ceux qui avaient la flèche au dessus de la tête. Le journal avait beaucoup voyagé, mais personne n'avait réussit à l'ouvrir. Fustigan le voulait pour dénigrer Hermione, Lavande et Pavarti pour connaître ses petits secrets. Neville car il l'avait eu de Luna qui l'avait eu de Cho qui l'avait eu de Parkinson qui l'avait reçu de Marrietta qui l'avait trouvé dans la salle commune des Serdaigle où Padma l'avait trouvé. Pour les Serpentard Malefoy l'avait eut entre les mains mais il ne l'avait pas lu idem pour Crabbe et Goyle. Il ne restait plus que Harry, mais il fut démontré que l'ayant pris à la main à l'instant c'était normal. Et puis le journal n'avait pas été ouvert comme l'affirmait Hermione, dont son intimité était préservé. Mais on ne savait pas qui l'avait pris de sa cachette.

Hermione emporta son journal dans la salle commune alors que les élèves se dispersaient , l'histoire du journal allait entrer dans les souvenirs de l'école. Harry arriva dans la salle commune déserte, enfin presque seule Hermione était présente.

Harry ?

Oui 'Mione ?

Comment as-tu fait ?

Ben j'ai suivi des pistes et …

Non ! Coupa Hermione en souriant. Comment as-tu fait pour passer les protections que j'avais posées ?

Hein ?

Allez ne fait pas le nigaud, tu as tout manigancé, je l'ai su quand j'ai compris que Malefoy était innocent et que tu as pris le journal du sol.

Harry regarda Hermione et il s'assit.

Je me demandais quand tu allais trouver, tu es rapide.

Et oui, confirma Hermione en souriant. Allez dis moi tout.

Harry regard ale regard d'Hermione, il n'y avait pas une once d'hostilité seulement de la curiosité.

Vois tu, commença Harry mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Je me demandais quelle relation avenir tu voulais entre nous. Je savais que Ron avait été amoureux, je me suis reculé, la menace de Voldemort planant sur moi. Mais depuis qu'il est avec Padma et que ça dure, je ne savais plus ce qui nous liait était juste de l'amitié. En fait moi je nourrissais un espoir plus fou. Mais je ne savais pas quels sentiments tu avais envers moi et Ron. J'ai appris de Ron que tu tenais un journal, j'ai voulu le lire. Je me suis entendu avec Drago…

Drago ? S'étonna Hermione.

Et oui nous sommes devenus très amis, mais disons que nous masquons cette amitié par rapport aux autres Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. Je savais donc pour Ginny et lui.

Ron le savait ? S'étonna Hermione.

Non, tu es folle ?

Mais tu semblais surpris dans la grande salle.

Théâtre, annonça Harry

Ah !

J'ai mis toute la nuit et toute la matinée à défaire les protections et ce matin j'ai lu ton journal.

Hermione sourit, elle s'approcha de Harry et s'assit à côté de lui.

Et ce que tu as lu t'as plu ?

Oui c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée !

Aussi meilleure que celle là ?

Hermione se pencha et embrassa Harry. Les lèvres entrèrent à peine en contact que Harry se sentit transposé il répondit à ce baiser.

Non c'était celle là la meilleure, répondit Harry.

Mais comment ce fait il que Malefoy ait posé ses empreintes ?

Je lui ai refilé avant d'enlever les protections, et certains posèrent leurs mains dessus.

Je vois, lança Hermione amusée.

Ce matin je venais de le ranger quand tu es entrée, j'avais ton journal dans ma poche durant toute la journée, j'ai joué sur le fait que le véritaserum ne puisse pas être utilisé. Dans la grande salle j'ai glissé mais j'en ai profité pour le glisser dans la poche de Drago. Il a fait exprès de tomber de manière à ce que le journal sorte.

Il savait que tu connaissais son secret ?

Oui, je les ai surpris une fois, et j'ai pris la liberté de le faire, mais je pense que j'avais son accords. Et puis pour le reste tu sais, mais comment as-tu deviné ?

Tout simplement que j'ai vu une de tes empreintes sur une page à l'intérieur et pas n'importe laquelle, celle où je disais que je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Hermione

Elle se mit à sourire.

JE dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Quoi ?

J'ai surpris Ginny on a discuté et elle m'a dit tout le pot au rose.

Hein ? S'exclama Harry.

Elle m'a tout avouée, elle et Drago.

Toi aussi ? S'exclama en riant Harry.

Hermione acquiesça.

Et m'a tout raconté ! Et Drago compléta.

Mince ! S'écria Harry.

Un partout, annonça la voix de Ginny.

Harry se retourna il vit tous les Gryffondor qui le regardaient.

Enfin, s'exclama Neville depuis le temps que l'on préparait ! On n'arrêtait pas de faire des paris !

Ainsi vous avez tout préparé de A à Z ? Demanda Harry Interloqué

Et oui répliqua Lavande. Depuis que Ron t'a annoncé l'existence du journal d'Hermione, jusqu'à son rapt.

Harry éclata de rire, rire qui se contamina aux autres.

Sérieusement Harry, tu ne pouvais pas le lui dire tout simplement ? Demanda Ron.


End file.
